memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Innocence (episode)
Tuvok is trapped on a moon with a group of alien children who are disappearing, one by one. Summary After crash landing on a moon of Drayan II, Tuvok emerges from a shuttlecraft unscathed. Unfortunately, a crewman from Voyager dies shortly after the impact, prompting Tuvok to place a stasis field around the body during which time he detects a noise behind him. Drawing his phaser, a little girl runs from the bushes and tries to escape; Tuvok holsters his weapon and catches her just in time. When the girl calms down and gives the 'okay', two more children come into the open and are subsequently told by Tuvok that he will protect them and see them home safely. They embrace him in a group hug, causing him to shake his head with a slight groan. :"Captain's log, supplemental. I've sent out scouting parties to analyze the mineral deposits in the moons around Drayan II. Meanwhile, I've arranged a meeting with the planet's leader." The children tell Tuvok about a monster (the 'Morok') that has been taking their kind one by one; upon scanning for the beast, Tuvok informs the children that there is no sign of such a being. They tell him that it is only visible 'when it comes for you'. On Voyager, Captain Janeway conducts diplomatic relations. The Doctor shows a surprising degree of cordiality, telling the Captain and Choate that Kes has been helping him work on his diplomacy. The Children turn out to be the Elders of a race that ages in reverse; the disappearances are just the natural ends of their lives. This is all explained when the little girl's granddaughter shows up trying to find out why her grandmother hasn't crossed over. Memorable Quotes "We often fear what we do not understand. Our best defense is knowledge." : - Tuvok "My attachment to my children cannot be described as an emotion. They are a part of my identity, and I am...incomplete without them." : - Tuvok Background Information *The plot development of the Drayans being born as adults and degenerating into babies as they age was previously used in . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.9, . *As part of the VOY Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Marnie McPhail as Alcia *Tiffany Taubman as Tressa *Sarah Rayne as Elani *Tahj D. Mowry as Corin Co-Stars *Richard Garon as Ensign Bennet *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References attendant; base pair; cherel sauce; Class 9 warp drive; crysata; diatonic scale; dielectric field; Drayan; Drayan II; Drayan moons; Drayan Reformation; Drayan scrolls; Drayan shuttle; Drayan starship; electrodynamic turbulence; escape pod; Falor; Falor's Journey; Fayla; Federation; Fire Beast of Sullus; Fire Plains; First Contact; First Prelate; ionosphere; Jarren; Katra; Kir; Macormak; meditation; morrok; Plato; polyferranide; Raal; ration; shield harmonics; solar flare; stasis field; T'Para; takka berry; tardeth; targeting scanner; Tarkannans; theta-matrix compositor; type-6 shuttlecraft; type-9 shuttlecraft; Voroth Sea; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan lute; warp coil |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Unschuld es:Innocence fr:Innocence nl:Innocence